Capture the Points
Capture the Points, CTP, is a PvP Domination style gametype in which two teams compete to conquer various points by placing wool at them. Gameplay CTP is similar to Mob Arena in its gameplay, players choose a class then ready up via the iron block. However, players also choose between teams. Monsters are not fought in CTP, rather it is a PvP match in which players scramble to conquer set points. When a point has been captured, the team then owns it until the enemy team destroys all the wool on it and replaces it with their color. Each point has 4 wool slots and is made of obsidian. Each player begins with a 64 stack of their team's wool color, red or blue. This is used to conquer points, and the count does not replenish upon respawning. In order to a win, a team must hold as many points as possible for longer than the other team. Capturing points does not instantly reward a team with a point, they must be held for a set amount of time, at which point the amount of points held by that team determines the points earned. There are 4 points in total. 2 Points are owned by both teams at start. Classes There are 7 classes in CTP, detailed below. *The Chef class has plenty of food, great armor, and a competent weapon. It can provide teammates with resistance to fire, which helps against enemy Alchemists. It can also heal teammates along with itself using the splash potions, and it has enough to restore full health in dangerous situations. It also has shears, which allow for faster conquering of command points. *This class can be hit or miss, a player that can effectively utilize the offensive splash potions can make great use of it, poisoning foes until their hp is low, then finishing them off with a Potion of Harming. The swords fire damage is helpful, but several classes are provided with immunity to it and would be wise to use that upon spawning. This class can be a danger to teammates however, and offensive potions should be used with discretion. *Competent armor and firepower make the Fighter a good all around class. It has fire resistance and projectile resistance available to it, allowing it to get into combat without many ailments. The limited range capabilities are a good bonus, and can stall enemies attempting to conquer points across the map. *The Tank can't do a whole lot to defeat enemies, but it sure can conquer command points effectively, even while under attack. It can withstand a good amount of damage, and with regeneration active rush into hostile territory to not only distract foes, but if managed properly conquer a command point in the process. *As the name suggests, the Beserker rams its way into the action, and deals a good chunk of damage in process, all at its own expense. The Iron Sword and Potion of Swiftness make a lethal combo, allowing this class to close in on Rangers and Fighters to deal lethal damage. The Iron Sword makes this class the strongest offensive-wise, however the lack of armor also means that this class can be targeted and killed fairly quickly. Homing in on individual targets separate from the rest of the team is the best strategy available. The Shears also make the Beserker a competent command point conquerer, when enemies aren't nearby that is. *The Ranger is all about standing back and taking out foes from afar. Carefully aimed shots can distract foes and hinder their conquering, but getting up close isn't effective. Armed with minimal armor and only a Wooden Sword, the Ranger isn't going to be conquering the command point directly outside the enemy castle often. However, the two side command points are oftentimes unguarded, meaning that the Ranger can sneak by, take the command point, and catch the enemy team off guard. *The Wizard is a hit or miss class, it depends entirely upon the user and their spellbook. It has enough redstone and coal to throw a decent amount of fire and electricity at foes consistently throughout the match. Magic has good range, and it can take out and distract enemies on the opposite side of the map, the wall spell can also obstruct key walkways such as the center bridge and force enemies to cross the water, leaving them exposed to arrows and more magic. However, the Wizard has no weapon and limited armor, making this class the least effective up close. It is also lacking shears, so it cannot quickly conquer command points. The best strategy is to stay back, and when the magic is out, run in and use the healing potions to survive as long as possible while distracting enemies and giving allies a chance at taking a point. Strategy CTP is very different from Mob Arena, players are given much less armor and items, and have several options rather than fighting enemies. Taking out oppenents is definately a good option for some classes, but for classes like the Tank, capturing command points is more important. All in all, capturing command points should come before defeating enemies if a team doesn't own at least 3. If a team is in the lead and owns 2 command points, then capturing a third isn't necessary, but is still helpful. When battling enemies, circling them is the best option, as oftentimes this can lead to them missing a key hit that can give you the edge. Having the edge over an oppenent is essential, jumping to get a critical hit on them, knocking them back into water to slow their movement. All of these are good ideas, and one should constantly consider what can be done to gain an advantage. Sometimes the best advantages are the simple ones, such as the invincibility while in a base. Upon spawning, it is wise to consume or use a fire resistance/swiftness potion before exiting the castle, and to continue doing so throughout the match when respawning. This is because the potions usually last a considerable portion of one's life, and being immune to fire takes away the Alchemist's edge in combat, and can hinder several of the Wizard's spells. When in combat, keep in mind that critical hits are always dealt while falling, so standing on the higher ground and constantly jumping can give one an advantage. If an Alchemist finds themself confronted by a group, the splash potions can be used to turn the table, draining the oppenents health and damaging all of them, potentially allowing the Alchemist to conquer the entire group and survive. Rushing command points is recommended for several reasons. Opponents that are in the process of capturing are often unarmed, allowing for an attacker to get the edge and defeat them while taking minimal damage. Owning the most command points is essential to winning, so owning as many as possible for as long as possible is key. Lastly, while capturing a command point, a player often causes their oppenents to come after them and stop them from taking the point. The time the enemies spend stopping the player from taking a point is time that could have been invested in capturing more for themselves. When defending a point, the goal should be to ultimately kill the enemies that attack it, but more importantly to prevent them from damaging the wool or placing their own down. Attack enemies that are in the process of taking a point from an angle, then move against the front of the point, this prevents the enemy from continuing the capture while damaging them, although the enemy will almost certainly begin attacking at this point. The damage taken is often minimal due to the fact that the oppenent doesn't have a weapon out whil capturing though, and it's better to take damage than to recapture a command point, as health regenerates over time. When attacking a point as a class without shears, break the wool while holding a weapon, that way if an enemy attempts to shut you out, you can deal a good amount of damage to them before going down. Protect points you own by luring enemies away from them, this is done by hitting a foe then backing up slowly, forcing them to advance to get in another hit. Classes such as the tank can do this much more effectively than others, although the Beserker can do it well if it still has a speed boost in effect. Category:Server Features